His Trailer
by RannonSolo7
Summary: This is a Joshifer One Shot about a night during the filming of the Hunger Games. Josh Hutcherson is feeling the pressure of days of filming and of trying to get the role of Peeta exactly right. He wants to spend the evening alone but Jennifer Lawrence has other plans.
His trailer was too damn hot. He had cranked up the AC when he returned from shooting that day but it was struggling to keep up with the scorching North Carolina summer. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor mumbling an obscenity to no one in particular. It hadn't been a bad day on set but it hadn't been a particularly good one either and he was tired. The stress of getting this Peeta Mellark role just right was getting to him and he didn't want to talk about it. Not with Gary who always had something critical to say. Not with Woody who had all the acting experience in the world to draw from. Not with Liam whose laid back attitude got old sometimes. They were friends but what did Liam have to worry about? He was just Gale and he was in about five whole minutes of this movie. It isn't hard to be tall dark and handsome when you naturally are. How could he possibly fuck up being Gale? And he definitely did not want to talk about it with HER. They were pretty much instant best friends and he loved her, but she was effortlessly amazing and he knew he was not.

Josh Hutcherson was worn out and pretty much just grouchy. They had been shooting for several days in the North Carolina woods and every day had been over 90 degrees. The jackets made it about 20 times worse and all he wanted to do was take a quick shower, play some video games, and be by himself. That was why he let out a long sigh when he saw her walking up to his trailer door. Jennifer was unarguably the craziest girl he had ever met and the most fun. Usually seeing her made him smile and they had a blast onset together rough housing and pretending to be cats. But she was also the sexiest girl he had ever known and sometimes it drove him insane. She was pretty, but that wasn't it. He knew a lot of pretty girls, some even more beautiful than her that he never gave a second thought to. Hell, he worked in Hollywood, half the woman he ever met were drop dead gorgeous. She was different though. She was all nervous living energy and spontaneity. She was big funny to the point of obnoxiousness and somehow on her it was adorable. She challenged him and cared for him every day. She played with him. He had been a professional actor since he was nine years old so his childhood had been cut a bit short. He didn't even know there was a little boy inside of him that longed to be played with until she brought it out of him.

She was also totally out of his reach as anything other than a co-star and friend. The immediate reason was her boyfriend, but Josh was certain the relationship would not last. She was young and immensely talented and had her whole life to live. She wasn't going to settle for some run of the mill cute actor she met when she was a teenager. He had been around actors his whole life. He had worked with Tom Hanks and Robin Williams so he knew once in a generation talent when he saw it and he saw it when he looked at her. She wasn't the kind of girl you could date and marry and keep for yourself. She was bigger and more important than that and for his own self-preservation he kept it in mind when she teased him.

They had an open door policy so she didn't even bother knocking as she climbed the few short stairs and flung his door open. She clearly hadn't been back to her own trailer which was the other half of his yet because she still looked exactly like Katniss Everdeen. "Well that was a hell of a long day." She commented as she pulled the tie out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. She never wore her hair in a braid in real life and it was the first thing she usually went for at the close of a shoot to help transform herself back to being Jennifer. "Yeah it was" he said rolling his eyes. "So why don't you go back to your room and relax." That pulled her up short. He knew it would get under her skin because she hated to feel unwanted but sometimes he could not resist pissing her off. He liked to goad her because he liked seeing her riled and because it was a little bit of payback for the crazy things she did to his heart and mind and body.

Jennifer was unpredictable though and she surprised him by closing the distance between them and taking his face in her hands. "Somebody's grouchy tonight and needs a little nap" she said in the voice a mother might use with a small child. Then kissed the end of his nose and laughed as she walked towards the bathroom picking some of his clothes off the top of his dresser as she went. Damn her, she was in his shower. How the hell was he supposed to chill and play mindless video games when her body was a few yards away naked and wet? He wished Liam was here but he had no scenes any time soon so he couldn't count on his laid back presence to ease things into a sense of normalcy. When it was the three of them it was easier to feel like a group of buddies on an adventure together. When it was just him and Jen she pouted her lips more and held his hand and he had a harder time remembering that she was just a pal.

He turned on the TV and tried to watch baseball and not think of her. He knew that was going to be impossible when he heard the door open and heard her light footsteps approach him from behind. He kept his eyes trained on the screen as she cuddled up beside him and put her head on his shoulder. She smelled like his soap and shampoo and she was wearing a pair of his athletic shorts and an old t-shirt. It was not an uncommon occurrence but he wished she wouldn't do it. The crew who got her ready could clearly smell it on her and it made people talk. Zander was already teasing him enough as it is. "Now I don't want to hear any bitching that you smell like a dude like last time." She let out a small half laugh, half snort in way of a reply and told him "You like my bitching." She drew back so that she could defend against his response face to face but he looked back to the game. "More like I'm stuck with your bitching." She smiled wide like a lunatic and made one of her ridiculous noises to get his attention and then pointed at her ring finger reminding him that they would eventually marry as Katniss and Peeta.

This was typical Jen antics so he just shook his head and turned back to the game. It sure took high tolerance to be her best friend but in the end he wouldn't change it. They had become so close in such a short period of time. He loved her and she loved him but it was a platonic love and there was an unspoken agreement between them that it shouldn't go beyond that. That was why he was surprised when she settled her head back down, not to rest on his shoulder but to nuzzle his neck with her nose and her lips. He tried to ignore it but this was getting ridiculous. Teasing him was one thing, nibbling on his neck and expecting him not to have a raging hard on was something else. When she didn't stop he shrugged her off lightly. "Knock it off Jen" he said trying to sound completely annoyed. "What are you doing anyway?" She didn't stop. Instead, she murmured against his throat "Relax tiger, I am just trying to smell you." He shrugged her off harder this time. "No, you're not just smelling, you're nuzzling and kissing and it is really distracting."

She reached across him, picked up the remote, and turned off the TV. Then she put her arms around him to pull him closer as she continued to place half kisses, half sighs along the sensitive tissue of his collarbone and below is ear. He was frozen. He had no idea what to do with his smoking hot best friend holding and kissing him this way. She must have registered his lack of response because she whined in his ear. "Come on Josh, I'm tired too but I'm really horny right now. Can't we have a little fun tonight?" God, he wanted to flip her on her back and take her right then and there. He wanted that voice whining in a whole different way. He wanted it panting in his ear while he fucked her senseless. But he knew that was crazy and that their friendship would never come back from it so he did the only thing he could. He lied to her.

"Jeez Jen, you don't have to be such a cock tease. If you're that pent up go use your vibrator." She looked at him and in that moment he knew he made a huge mistake. She moved to try to hide it but he saw the pain and rejection in her eyes and he hated himself for it. He couldn't take it back though so he changed the subject. "Or go call Nick. I am sure he would love to have some raunchy phone sex with you." She sat up and looked at the floor. "Nah, he is really busy and he doesn't usually pick up when I call." He could see she was starting to get nervous because she was bouncing her leg a hundred miles per hour and chewing on her bottom lip. "We don't really talk much when we aren't filming together. Separate lives and all of that." Josh looked at her, all flushed cheeks and eyes suddenly shy. The guy was a fucking idiot.

She shifted to sitting on the couch across from him but reached out to take his hand and moved it to her thigh. "Come on Joshie, please! Just touch me a little. My clit is so achy tonight." He was shocked that she put herself out there again like that and he almost gave in but then he thought about a year from now. Did he want to be her best friend a year from now and smile at all of her crazy texts and shake his head every time she fell down in public or did he want to be the guy who got her off on set a few times and be replaced by a guy cast in the next movie she worked on. "No, come on Jen. I'm not that guy who sleeps with his co-stars."

If the look she gave him before was hurt, the expression that flashed this time was devastation but it did not last long before it was replaced by anger. "That's not what the other girls said about you." Her hand flew to her mouth and he could tell she had said more than she meant to. Classic Jennifer move. "What? Are you going to get off with Isabelle or Jacqueline? They don't seem like big enough stars for you mister big shot." The idea that he would sleep with any of the other girls in this cast was so ridiculous that it didn't warrant a response. But she sounded jealous at the idea and that made him foolishly confident so he returned his hand to her thigh and lifted her face up to look at him. "You asked other girls I worked with about me?"

She snorted and turned her head away. "I hardly had to ask. Ever since I was cast for this role I've heard what a good lay you are." That didn't surprise him. He had been working in the business a long time despite his young age and had dated a few actresses and had been a generous lover with all of them. It just surprised him that Jennifer had been listening with apparent interest to this shallow Hollywood gossip. "Come on" she confronted him. "You've nailed lots of girls along the way. Why don't you want me?" This is the one question he cannot answer because he cannot think of a single reason not to. Instead he just sat and stared at her and he could not help it when his gaze followed her hand when she brought it to rest just below her navel. It was a subconscious gesture that she didn't even know she was making until she saw his eyes move and then she saw them drift even further down to the inseam of her shorts.

She gave him her most sultry smile then, her lost confidence returning. "Oh, I see" she said, her voice sugary sweet. "You're just nervous because we are buddies and all that. That's no problem. I understand. I can self-service when I have to." As she finished she slipped her hand down into her shorts and sighed a little as she found her most private parts. Holy shit; was all he could think. She was going to do this right here in front of him and not only was he going to cream his pants, but he was also going to be ruined for every other woman for the rest of his life. He'd slept with some beautiful girls before and watched his share of porn before that but he'd never been so mesmerized by anything as he was the barely perceptible movements of her hand between her legs. Pretty soon soft breathy moans were escaping her lips and he was hard as a rock. It was all he could do not to take himself in his hand as he watched her little show.

After a minute or two she withdrew her fingers and he could see how they glistened with her arousal. He wanted to grab her hand and lick each one clean but he settled for watching her lift her tight gorgeous ass off of his couch and shimmy the shorts down her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties and he was sure the expression on his face was priceless because she giggled as she put one leg up on the side of the couch to open herself up even more to his view before continuing to stroke between her folds and around her clitoris. Her smile was coy as she challenged him "Come on Joshie, no reason to give yourself blue balls over this. Take it out and play with it. I don't mind." She was being silly and laughing at him when all he could think of was how deep in love with her he was going to be by the end of the night. His boxers were visibly tented and her eyes were focused on his crotch as she continued to play with herself and taunt him. She had the prettiest pink pussy he had ever seen and he couldn't do anything but start at it and watch her small, feminine fingers slip in and out and around it through all the juices she was leaking.

He was crazy with the desire to have her, to pleasure her and to shut her up. He knew he couldn't watch her get herself off between bouts of laughter at his predicament so he made the only decision he could in the moment. He fell to his knees and quickly swiped her hand out of the way before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking. She threw her head back and released a sound that was part surprise and part pleasure. She was already halfway there and the pressure on her clit combined with the sight of his mouth between her legs pushed her over the edge. "Fuck" she screamed arching her hips and shoving her core into his face. Her legs were trembling and her eyes were shut tight as she rested back on the cushions and started to sit up but he wasn't going to let her off that easy. Not after all of the torture she had put him through. Not just tonight but through months of touching and flirting. Nights of jerking his aching cock to completion in his bed his mind full of her smiles, her small hand in his, her breasts bouncing as she worked with the stunt trainers and the running coach.

He was going to finish her a second time and when he was done he might just do it again. She struggled a little bit at first in confusion but he held her thighs in place while he licked through her folds and filled her with his fingers. Soon she was moaning, tossing her head back and forth and murmuring the occasional curse word. Anyone walking by could hear her and know exactly what they were doing but he was past caring. The damn paparazzi could set up camp and film the whole thing at this point and he would continue. She was going to scream his name and remember this God dammit. After he coaxed the second orgasm out of her she tried to lift his head by wrapping her fingers in his hair and tugging but that only aroused him more.

He pulled up but only long enough to pull his own shorts and boxers down to show her his dick. Her eyes were laser focused on it so he took it in his hand and started pumping. It felt good to stroke it under her appreciative stare and he knew she would suck it if he appeared willing but he wanted tonight to be about her. He wanted it to be about showing her just how thoroughly he could make her feel things even without fucking her. With himself still firmly in hand he used his other hand to spread her folds open even wider and drew firm concentrated circles on her most sensitive flesh. He could tell that the combination of seeing him work himself and the direct attention he was giving those particular nerve endings was causing her to build again. He could hear her whining and feel the way she twisted under him. He was good with his mouth but he knew he could use it in more ways than one. While he ate her out he told her what his goals were.

"Just try to forget these orgasms Jen, just try. No guy you've ever known has ever made you come this hard." She shook her head in way of agreement and panted his name as he continued. "That's right say my name and know that I'm the man who can make you feel this way. Don't you dare treat me like a kid after this or I'll drag another girl in here and make her sing my praises so loud you'll hear it over your TV and your vibrator." Her eyes blazed with fury and he took that moment to push her open just so and push his tongue firmly into the center of her bud, causing her to shatter. She screamed his name and clawed at his hair. He made sure to keep the pressure on until she rode all of the pleasure out and then he pulled up and pumped his cock in his fist a few more times before spilling hot semen onto her stomach.

He groaned as glorious release finally came and etched in his mind exactly what she looked like fully sated and covered in his cum. He had a feeling he was going to be forty years old and still touching himself in the shower to that image. He got up and went to the bathroom and retrieved a warm washcloth and slowly cleaned her up. She looked at him with serious and hopeful eyes and it almost felt more intimate than the love they had just made. They didn't kiss though. That would feel like boyfriend and girlfriend and they had no idea where things stood now. They couldn't pretend it didn't happen because they both knew it would happen again. They couldn't date. Dating meant breaking up and they didn't want to leave each other.

She surprised him one last time by launching herself into his arms and hugging him close. "It's ok" she whispered. "I still love you and you are my bestie no matter what." He was relieved. She still wanted to share the closeness they had as friends. He hugged her back and breathed in her smell. After a few minutes of holding each other she drew back. "So can we get some nachos and watch some movies you were in that sucked?" He laughed and shook his head. Things were going to be fine. This was him and Jen. No matter how crazy the sex was she was still the girl who blew her burps in his face and never washed her hands. The next few years were going to be very interesting.


End file.
